


To Secure, Contain, And Protect

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Experimentation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post SBURB, SCPstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Foundation comes into possession of eight very special young subjects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SCP-1413 - The Windy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is an AU based on the format of the SCP Foundation, a wiki of paranormal, extraterrestrial, or extradimensional items/people/locations that can be found at this site here: http://www.scp-wiki.net/
> 
> The entries for the Beta and Alpha kids are going to be up first, and then the story will possibly continue in regular fic, prose form. 
> 
> Enjoy! And please check out the SCP website if you're interested!

**Item #** : SCP-1413

**Object Class:** Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-1413 should be contained within a 5 m x 5 m x 5 m airtight, windowless chamber at all times. Chamber is to be refitted with instruments that constantly measure and record the temperature, humidity, and barometric pressure around the subject. Any deviation from typical readings should prompt immediate lockdown and initiate a high alert sequence for Site Security personnel.   

SCP-1413 is to be kept separate from SCP-1414 through SCP-1416 and SCP-2413 through 2416 at all times. 

**Description:** SCP-1413 appears to be a human male in his mid teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity. Subject has black hair and blue eyes, is 1.70 m in height, and 70 kg in weight. It is capable of human communication and possesses the normal psychological profile of a typical teenaged human, with the exception of SCP-1413's repeated mention of and fixation on something called "The Game," about which few details have been understood. SCP-1413 was captured in ████ in 20██ along with SCPs 1414 through 1416 and SCPs 2413- through 2416. 

SCP-1413 displays an uncanny and finely-tuned control over the movement of air and other composite gases. Wind is generated without a identifiable source and independent of the nature of the weather outside. The subjects normal abilities are observed to be rather playful and harmless in nature, its manipulation of air used for more humorous effects. However, should the subject become agitated, its powers accelerate exponentially to the point where they pose extreme danger. SCP-1413 has been observed to be capable of generating gale-force winds that possess enough force to tear instruments from walls and toss personnel around the containment chamber. SCP-1413 also displays the ability to manipulate the winds it generates into makeshift weapons that can bore holes in or slice through substances such as reinforced concrete and bedrock with ease. Limited production of rain and hail by SCP-1413 has also been observed. 

Termination through any available means is currently impossible, as SCP-1413 possesses seemingly infallible regenerative potential. Upon termination, SCP-1413 takes between ten minutes to two hours to resurrect, the time depending entirely on how much physical damage was sustained during termination. Regenerative capability seems to not be affected even when SCP-1413's body is completely destroyed through means such as incineration or acid immersion, though in these cases, resurrection can take upward of two hours to complete. Biological and cellular makeup of SCP-1413 seems identical to that of the average human, and its regeneration currently remains unexplained. 

**Note** : Testing of SCP-1413's genetic code shows paradoxical relation between SCP-1413 and 1416 and SCP 2414 and 2416. Chromosomal analysis indicate an impossible recombination of genes through the typical procedure of gamete meiosis and human reproduction. For clarity's sake, SCP 1413 and 1416 are to be considered siblings due to closest similarities in genetic code and phenotypical appearance. 

**Addendum 1413-1:** On  █/█/20█ (See Incident Report 1413-1) SCP-1414 was terminated as a result of mortality testing, triggering a hostile response in SCP-1413 despite no contact between the two and no knowledge transferred to the subject of SCP-1414's demise. Hurricane class 5 force winds detected in containment chamber ██, subject terminated █ personnel before being neutralized, causes of death ranged from lacerations and blunt force trauma to asphyxiation. Traditional containment methods to be revised in case of both SCP-1413 and 1414. 

 

**Interview 1413 C**

Dr. [REDACTED]: Tell me, 1413, what is the Game?

SCP-1413: We beat it, we won, we created all this and we were supposed to come back and everything was supposed to be okay--

Dr. [REDACTED]: Calm down, 1413, just tell me--what is the Game? How do you play? Are there any rules? How did--

_Subject begins to shout, becoming visibly distressed._

SCP-1413: Why don't you just let us go? We won, we all survived, we were supposed to all be happy together! This wasn't supposed to happen….just let us go…please…!

_Increase in wind speed detected, interview postponed._

_  
_


	2. SCP-1414 - Turntech Godhead

**Item #:** SCP-1414

**Object Class:** Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-1414 should be contained within an airtight, soundproof chamber, with a small windowed antechamber on the west wall to provide researchers visual access. The use of microphones or audio recording devices to monitor SCP-1414's status is strictly forbidden. Under no circumstances is SCP-1414 to be allowed access to: clocks, metronomes, CDs, records, or any musical implement or time piece. When approaching SCP-1414, it is advised to keeps footsteps uneven and without pattern, as SCP-1414 has been observed to use any rhythmic sounds to its advantage. Individuals with heart conditions outside of designated D-Class personnel should not attempt to approach SCP-1414. 

SCP-1414 is to be kept separate from SCP-1413, SCP-1415, SCP-1416, and SCPs  2413-2416 at all times. 

**Description:** SCP-1414 appears to be a human male in his mid teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity. It is 1.88 meters in height and 75 kg in weight, and possesses unusual red irises that suggest albinism, but doesn't present with any other defects indicative of the disorder other than minor sensitivity to light. Subject wears a form of eyewear identical to a normal pair of sunglasses, contained an online communication device built into the lenses that has since been disabled. Removal of eyewear causes subject to become extremely agitated, and is not recommended. Psychological profile is relatively normal, however similar to SCP-1413 subject continuously refers to "the Game" while providing no concrete details on its nature.  

SCP-1414 demonstrates an understanding of and control over the fabric and passage of time. Subjects abilities are significantly weakened when not allowed a physical crux to focus its power upon. Additionally, any form of rhythm can be utilized by SCP-1414 to power it's temporal abilities, though abilities derived from rhythmic sources are substantially lesser than those expressed prior to SCP-1414's containment (see Experiment Log 1414-3). As a result, any shift or disruption in time observed within containment is purely temporary and frequently localized. SCP-1414 has also displayed a brief and short-range teleportation ability on occasion. 

SCP-1414 exhibits the same regenerative quality as SCP-1413. Subject has adapted to rapid regeneration, resurrection often occurs within thirty minutes regardless of method of termination. 

Inexplicable corpses superficially resembling SCP-1414 (designated SCP-1414-1) appear both within and without chamber whenever subject uses its temporal abilities. Cause of death for these clones follows no discernible pattern. SCP-1414-1 exhibit none of SCP-1414's regenerative ability and suffer organic decay at a normal rate. Attempts to resurrect clones using SCP-2416's ability resulted in [DATA EXPUNGED]

**Note:** Analysis of SCP-1414's genetic code shows a paradoxical relation between SCP-1414 and SCP-2413 and SCP-2415. SCP-2413 and SCP-2415 appear to have contributed DNA to SCP-1414 and SCP-1415. Such recombination of genes is impossible through typical human reproduction and even most advanced forms of cloning. Due to genetic similarities and phenotypical appearance, SCP-1414 and SCP-1415 are to be classified as "siblings," though psychological profiles suggest being raised apart. 

**Addendum 1414-1:** Dr.  █████ notes to have come to an understanding of 1414's odd ability to "teleport." SCP-1414 is in fact not teleporting, but rather time-stopping a vicinity of 1200 meters in all directions. Research plan is being amended to test these abilities. 

**Addendum 1414-2:** Forcing such a time-stop to last longer than 5.4 seconds causes intense internal bleeding in SCP-1414 and failure of multiple organs. 

Further testing discouraged, as termination of subject triggers violent response in SCP-1413 as well as, curiously, SCP-2413. Investigation into emotional and psychological relationships among subjects opened. 

**Addendum 1414-3:** Security protocol amended to further prevent any instance of SCP-1414 and SCP-1416 coming into physical contact. Following Incident 1416-1 in which a rip in the fabric of  █████ resulted in the loss of ██ personnel and █ agents. SCP-1414 and SCP-1416 seem entirely unaffected by the catastrophic [DATA EXPUNGED]

 

**Interview 1414 D**

Dr. [REDACTED]: What do you mean when you say a "heroic death"?

SCP-1414: I mean you ain't gonna kill us, no matter how hard you try. We can only kill ourselves, asshole.

DR. [REDACTED]: Please, 1414--

SCP-1414: Dave.

Dr. [REDACTED]: Dave. Please, Dave, explain? Are you implying you can only die through means of suicide?

SCP-1414: No, it's…it's not that easy.

Dr. [REDACTED]: 141--Dave, please, I need you to elaborate--

SCP-1414: I ain't saying no more. Not until I get to see my bro. 

_Further pressure to answer questions by Dr. [REDACTED] caused SCP-1414 to induce cardiac dysrhythmia in all those present. Personnel removed and treated, no permanent damage sustained._

__

**Addendum 1414-4:** SCP-1414 has adapted the ability to turn time to its own heartbeat. Following [DATA EXPUNGED] subject has been medically induced into a comatose state. It has been suggested that security be reinforced around SCP-1413, SCP-1415 through 1416, and SCPs 2413through 2416 as a precaution. (O5- █: Approved)

**Addendum 1414-5:** [DATA EXPUNGED]

 

**Addendum 1414-6:** [DATA EXPUNGED]


	3. SCP-1415 - She Who Sees

**Item #:**  SCP-1415

**Object Class:** Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-1415 is to be kept in a 5 m x 5 m steel chamber, with walls no less than 3 m thick. SCP-1415 is to be monitored through video surveillance at all times, with shifts alternating every 6 hours. Any pencils, pens, or similar elongated objects are to be kept out of reach of SCP-1415. Personnel with irregular psychological profiles are forbidden from entering SCP-1415's chamber or conversing with the subject. 

SCP-1415 is to be kept separate from SCP-1413, SCP-1414, SCP-1416, and SCPs  2413-2416 at all times.  

**Description** : SCP-1415 appears to be a human female in her mid teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity. It is 1.63 meters in height, and 50 kg in weight. Subject possesses pale hair similar to SCP-1414 and unusual violet eyes never observed in the terrestrial human population. 

SCP-1415 has been shown to make cryptic, vague predictions regarding any personnel that engage in extended conversation with it. Individuals who receive such predictions report being filled with a feeling of uncontrolled dread and fear as a result of the enigmatic and often confusing nature of SCP-1415's words. Predictions made by SCP-1415 have thus far invariably come true, though their outcomes are neither uniformly beneficiary nor malicious. A predication made by SCP-1415 regarding a target personnel's family may, for example, end up being something as benign as a child receiving a good grade, or as devastating as a house fire or familial death. Despite heavy statistical and linguistic analysis, data shows little pattern between SCP-1415's words and the likelihood of the predicted event to be either positive or negative. 

Once an individual receives a prediction, they are not allowed to come into contact with SCP-1415 until the predicted event has come to pass. Individuals who receive predictions tend to develop erratic and paranoid behavior due to fear of a malicious outcome, and may behave aggressively or violently towards SCP-1415 if brought into close contact with it.  

SCP-1415 also seems to possess knowledge of topics that it has never been exposed to, including the personal lives of several researchers assigned to it, the details of confidential data records, and the existence of SCPs that it has never come into contact with. SCP-1415 has possibly demonstrated the ability to mentally contact SCPs with primordial or extra-dimensional nature, though data is largely qualitative and therefore inconclusive.When asked at length for explanation regarding it's abilities or the source of this knowledge, SCP-1415 will often respond in a coy and cryptic manner that reveals little of the desired information. Possible use of SCP-1415 to determine the origins and nature of other SCPs is pending approval. 

Following Incident 1415-1 (See Incident Log 1415-1) mortality testing of SCP-1413 through 1414, SCP-1416, and SCPs-2413-2416 are to be conducted separately from SCP-1415 . Mortality testing on SCP-1415 can only occur with the approval of three Clearance Level 4 personnel and the presence of no less than ██ armed guards. 

> **Incident  Log 1415-1:**
> 
> **SCP involved:**  SCP-1415, SCP-1413
> 
> **Personnel Involved:**  [DATA EXPUNGED], Agent ███████
> 
> **Date:**  ██████, 20██
> 
> **Location:**  ██████████████
> 
> **Description:** SCP-1415 and SCP-1413 brought in for routine mortality testing. Puncture wounds applied to SCP-1413's abdominal area, subject allowed to bleed out. Immediately upon termination of SCP-1413, SCP-1415 appeared to have entered an agitated state. Physical changes observed in SCP-1415 include a change in the hair color and eye color to a pure white, and a darkening of the skin to a deep gray.  Sharp spike in electromagnetic radiation detected, source later confirmed to be SCP-1415. Upon entering its agitated state, subject began to speak in an indecipherably babble, causing all personnel within a 10 m radius of SCP-1415 immediately fall to the floor, screaming in horror and clutching their heads. SCP-1415 then retrieved two pens dropped by fallen researchers and proceeded to [DATA EXPUNGED]
> 
> Subject breached containment at 13:██ and proceeded to rampage through the immediate facility before being neutralized through a shot to the cranium by Agent █████, after killing ██ guards, ██ researchers, and ███ D-Class personnel. Survivors all suffered psychological trauma varying in severity, █ personnel remain in a permanent comatose state. Survivors coherent enough to provide information reported horrifying images and voices being projected into their minds through the duration of the incident. When asked to sketch out a representation of the images seen, survivors drew an amalgam of random scribbles before [DATA EXPUNGED] and requiring sedation. 
> 
>  SCP-1415's corpse was returned to chamber and after two hours resurrected normally and in its original state. SCP-1415 retains little memory of the incident. SCP-1413 revived normally within an hour of being returned to its own cell. When questioned, SCP-1413 refers to SCP-1415's agitated state as "grim dark." Term has since been colloquially adopted by research staff assigned to SCP-1415.  


	4. SCP-1416 - Dog-Headed Goddess

**Item #** : SCP-1416

**Object Class** : Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-1416 is to be kept in a 5 m x 5 m airtight, windowless chamber. Chamber walls are to be comprised of two layers, a concrete shield 4 m thick and a layer of water-cooled lead 0.5 m thick. All those who enter SCP-1416's chamber are required to wear Level-A protection Hazmat suits and report for immediate decontamination following contact with subject. SCP-1416's hands are to be bound by lead cuffs at least 6 cm in thickness and its eyes are to be covered in a protective shield of steel and depleted uranium at least 4 cm in thickness, neither restraints are to be removed for experimentation without approval of two Clearance Level 3 personnel. 

SCP-1416 is to be kept separate from SCP-1413, SCP-1414, SCP-1415, and SCPs  2413-2416 at all times. 

**Description:** SCP-1416 appears to be a human female in her mid teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity. It is 1.78 meters in height and 62 kg in weight, and possesses green eyes and long black hair. Subject possesses an additional pair of white ears on the crown on its head that resemble canine ears, though of no presently identifiable species. Physical examination reveals no other physical canid features, though SCP-1416 has exhibited dog-like behavior when exposed to either felines or personnel who have come into contact with such animals prior to approaching SCP-1416. Elevated olfaction and audition have been observed, with SCP-1416 able to detect smells and sounds that normal humanoids cannot. 

SCP-1416 exhibits control over matter seemingly down to the subatomic level, and has demonstrated effortless manipulation of visual and physical space. SCP-1416's abilities seem to disregard the most fundamental laws of molecular and quantum physics and indeed do not seem to behave at all along the lines of currently accepted scientific theory. SCP-1416 has been shown to manipulate matter with no adherence to the principles of conservation, and has been observed to both generate and destroy mass and energy without conversion or transfer. 

SCP-1416's ability allows it to change the size of an object, warp its initial form, transport it within the confines of the chamber, or completely change its molecular composition. SCP-1416 has thus far refused to test its abilities on animals nor designated D-Class personnel, subject's affects on living and structurally complex organisms yet to be determined. Testing of SCP-1416's abilities on nonliving organic material resulted in [DATA EXPUNGED] further experimentation on deceased organisms postponed indefinitely. 

SCP-1416 is subject to frequent and seemingly random bouts of narcoleptic behavior. Neurological monitoring during these sporadic cycles of sleep indicate a highly unusual heightened level of brain activity. Unlike in a normal human sleep cycle, SCP-1416 does not revert between stages of NREM and REM and instead remains in the REM stage for the entirety of the period. Sleep cycle and neurological activity is otherwise unremarkable. 

SCP-1416 exudes a small level of ionizing radiation (20 mSv/h) at all times, when using its ability this level may increase upward of 2,400 mSv/h. 

**Note:**   Testing of SCP-1416's genetic code confirms paradoxical relation between SCP-1416 and 1413 and SCP 2414 and 2416. Chromosomal analysis indicates one pair to be the other's parents, and vice versa, an impossible recombination of genes through the typical procedure of gamete meiosis and human reproduction. For the purposes of classification, SCP 1413 and 1416 are to be considered siblings due to closest similarities in genetic code and phenotypical appearance. 

**Addendum 1416-1** : Security protocol amended to further prevent any instance of SCP-1414 and SCP-1416 coming into physical contact. Following Incident 1416-1 in which a rip in the fabric of █████ resulted in the loss of ██ personnel and █ agents. SCP-1414 and SCP-1416 seem entirely unaffected by the catastrophic [DATA EXPUNGED]

**Addendum 1416-2** : On █/██/20██, SCP-1416 body phased into a portal to an unknown location during routine examination. Dr. █████ last seen being drawn into SCP-1416's body cavity before disappearing entirely. Subject reveals no knowledge of where the portal leads to upon questioning or why it manifested. Two days later, [DATA EXPUNGED] confirmed as belonging to Dr. █████ was ejected from SCP-1416's body cavity. 

SCP-1416's phasing powers may be related to SCP-2415's black-out ability, further research required. 


	5. SCP-2413 - The Prince

 

 

**Item #** : SCP-2413

**Object Class:** Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-2413 is to be kept in a 4 m x 4 m airtight, soundproof, windowless chamber at all times. SCP-2413 is to be blindfolded at all times, and its feet and arms are to be bound together, rendering SCP-2413 incapable of movement. Before being assigned to SCP-2413, all research and security personnel are required to pass a rigorous psychological examination. Researchers assigned to SCP-2314 must rotated out for one month after two months attending to the subject. Those who have suffered episodes of intense emotional or personal stress after being assigned to the subject are not to be permitted near SCP-2413's chamber until a revised psychological profile is obtained. No contact is to be made with subject without approval of two Clearance Level 4 personnel. 

Any personnel caught removing SCP-2413's binding will be suspended from the research team indefinitely. Any personnel caught helping SCP-2413 escape or facilitating its communication with SCPs 1413 through 1416 and SCPs 2414 through 2416 will be automatically demoted to Class D. 

SCP-2413 is to be kept separate from SCPs 1413-1416 and SCPs  2414-2416 at all times. During mortality testing of SCP-2413, extra security personnel are to be stationed around SCP-1414 and SCP-2414 in the event of an attempted containment breach by either subject. 

**Description:** SCP-2413 appears to be a human male in his late teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity. It is 1.91 m in height and 78 kg in weight, and possesses blond hair and unusual orange eyes. Subject was in possession of a pair of oddly pointed sunglasses as well as a crudely made puppet that has been shown to posses [DATA EXPUNGED] and has been designated as SCP-████. AI detected within the eyewear removed from SCP-2413 and currently pending research. Upon initial containment, subject exhibited little abnormality aside from the regenerative quality expressed by SCPs 1413-1416. Physical examination and vivisection of subject revealed little difference from an average human male aside from the same pigmentation deficiency and light sensitive detected in SCP-1414. 

Following Incident 2413-1 (See Incident Log 2413-1) SCP-2413 was revealed to possess the ability to manipulate and amplify emotions to a critical degree. SCP-2413's abilities allow it to magnify a target emotion until it completely overwhelms the victim's rational mental process, thus giving SCP-2413 an indirect yet effective means of mind control. D-class personnel placed inside SCP-2413's cell and told to remove SCP-2413's blindfold have been observed to break into tears, fly into a rage, or attempt to harm either themselves or SCP-2413. A total of █ confirmed causalities have been caused by SCP-2413's ability, with another ██ homicides and suicides of attending personnel that could potentially be attributed to unprotected exposure of SCP-2413. The mechanism by which SCP-2413 manipulates emotions and by what process it determines which emotions to manipulate is currently unknown.

SCP-2413's ability seem to resonant most strongly with emotions surrounding loyalty, love, and affection. Investigation into why SCP-2413's ability seems to affect SCP-1414 and SCP-2414's behavior most intensely pending approval.  

**Note:**   Testing of SCP-2413's genetic code confirms paradoxical relation between SCP-1414 and 1415 and SCP 2413  and 2416. Chromosomal analysis indicates one pair to be the other's parents, and vice versa, an impossible recombination of genes through the typical procedure of gamete meiosis and human reproduction. Despite this, SCP-2413 and 2415 are genetically dissimilar enough to eschew sibling classification, unlike SCP-1414 and 1415. 

 

**Addendum 2413-1:** Further planned mortality testing of SCP-2413 in conjunction with testing of either SCP-2414 or SCP-1414 is to be suspended indefinitely following the termination of  ██ personnel  (See Incident Log 2413-2). 

 

**Incident Log 2413-1:**

****

****

**SCP involved:** SCP-2413

**Personnel Involved:** Dr.  ████

**Date:** ██████, 20██

**Location:** █████████████

On ██/(██/20██  Dr. ████ assigned to observe and survey SCP-2413 during a routine shift. At approximately 15:██ security footage observed Dr. ████  leaving her station and entering SCP-2413's chamber without prior clearance. Dr. ████ proceeded to removed SCP-2413's bindings, allow it to breach containment for minutes until neutralized by security and returned to chamber. When questioned, Dr. ████ explained she had suddenly become overwhelm with such a great sense of pity and shame that he "just had to let the kid out, it seemed [EXPLETIVE] cruel to lock him up there." Dr. ████ demoted to D-class following incident, psychological screening of entire research team ordered. 

 

**Incident Log 2413-2:**

****

****

**SCP involved:** SCP-2413, SCP-2414

**Personnel Involved:** Research Team  ██, Dr. ███████

**Date:** █████, 20██

**Location:** █████████████

SCPs 2413 and 2414 brought in for conjunctive mortality testing. Upon initiating of testing, SCP-2414 became visibly agitated, and began struggling with restraints. First test was ordered to be performed on SCP-2413, consisting of determining the efficacy of armor piercing rounds on subject. Upon seeing SCP-2413 in the line of fire, SCP-2414 broke free of its restraints an resisted all attempts at neutralization. Subject approached SCP-2413 and its attending researchers and interrupted testing. Bullet pierced SCP-2414's sternum and resulted in immediate death of subject. Upon termination of SCP-2414, SCP-2413 became visibly angered, causing all personnel present to become overwhelmed with a state of grief and horror and immediately [DATA EXPUNGED] resulting in the deaths of all those present, including guest researcher Dr. ███████. SCP-2414 then breached containment, but was quickly terminated and returned to its chamber. Before neutralization, subject was observed heading in the general direction of SCP-1414's chamber, though whether that was the subject's ultimate destination is speculative. Normal regeneration of SCP-2413 and SCP-2414 occurred after 45 minutes. 

**Addendum 2413-2** : Following SCP-1414's placement into a medically induced coma, security around subject has been doubled. SCP-2413 has displayed noticeable distress despite possessing no knowledge of SCP-1414's current state. Possible telepathic link between the two SCPs has been considered. 

_We're mad if we think that we can contain this kid for long. Sooner or later he's going to get to one of us, and once that happens there's no stopping him from breaking them all out._ -Agent ████

 


	6. SCP-2414 - English Youth

**Item #** : SCP-2414

 **Object Class** : Keter (Upgraded from Euclid following Incident 2413-2)

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-2414 is to be kept in a 10 m x 10 m steel reinforced concrete chamber at all times. SCP-2414 requires no restraints and is allowed to move about the chamber on its own whim. 

SCP-2414 is to be kept separate from SCPs 1413-1416 and SCPs  2413 and 2415-2416 at all times. During mortality testing of SCP-2413, extra security personnel are to be stationed around SCP-2414 in the event of an attempted containment breach by the subject.  

 **Description:** SCP-2414 appears to be a human male in his late teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity. It is 1.80 m in height and 75 kg in weight, and possesses black hair and green eyes. It has a normative psychological profile and is capable of human communication, though nature of subject's unusual slang has been estimated by linguistic analysis as being a combination of 1970s Australian and turn of the century American colloquialisms. Physical examination matches that of a modern teenaged male with albeit exemplary fitness, possible temporal origin of such anachronistic behavior remains unclear. 

SCP-2414 demonstrates an uncanny and remarkable ability to rejuvenate the emotions and temperament of all those within a 10 m radius upon activation of its ability.  Through an unknown mechanism, SCP-2414 can remotely stimulate the production of endorphins within a target's endocrine system, triggering a wash of relaxed and positive feelings regardless of the target's previous emotional state. Activation of SCP-2414's ability responds to a number of external stimulus, the most effective of which seems to be exposure to varying types of cinematic media or visual impetus. SCP-2414's power seems primarily passive, but it has shown the capacity to consciously activate it if provided with the proper conditions. 

Conjugal mortality testing of SCP-2414 with SCPs-1413 through 1416, SCP-2413, and SCPs-2415 through 2416 has produced abnormal results in the subjects' ubiquitous regenerative ability. If during testing termination is attempted on the additional subject(s) while SCP-2414 is still living, than the target subject's regenerative quality will increase to the point of quasi-invulnerability. This effect diminishes when the target subject and SCP-2414 are removed from each other to a minimum distance of 20 m. Testing of SCP-2414's ability on D-class personnel indicates that regenerative quality imbued on non-SCP subjects will be lessened but not entirely ineffectual. Autopsy of D-class personnel following exposure to SCP-2414 revealed increased concentration of β-Endorphin in the brain tissue and spinal cord, and elevated evidence of a highly elevated production of both additional analgesic hormone and epinephrine. Following Incident 2414-3 (See Incident Log 2414-3) in which target subject D-1515 became hostile and attacked **█** attending personnel after being exposed to SCP-2414's effect, research is to be restricted to those who have obtained clearance from three Level 3 personnel. 

 **Note:**   Testing of SCP-2413's genetic code confirms paradoxical relation between SCP-1413 and 1416 and SCPs 2414  and 2416. Chromosomal analysis indicates an impossible recombination of genes through the typical procedure of gamete meiosis and human reproduction. Despite this, SCP-2414 and 2416 are genetically dissimilar enough to eschew sibling classification, unlike SCP-1413 and 1416.

 **Addendum 2414-1** : SCP-2414's ability shown to have an enormous effect on individuals suffering from a variety of chronic mental conditions such depression, generalized anxiety, and depersonalization disorder. Data recorded from psychological examinations performed on target subjects after exposure to SCP-2414 shows  alleviation of symptoms in **██** % of cases and complete eradication of most prevalent symptoms in **██** % of cases. 

 **Addendum 2414-2** : Following Incident 2413-2 (See Incident Log 2413-2) further conjugal mortality testing involving SCP-2413 and SCP-2414 forbidden. SCP-2414 demonstrated self-sacrificial behavior that resulted in termination of subject and prompted SCP-2413 to breach containment and cause the deaths of **██** personnel before being neutralized. SCPs-2413 and 2414 regenerated normally following incident.  

 

 **November** **██** **, 20** **██:** _Who the hell upgraded SCP-2414 to Keter class? His--it's ability hardly requires a higher classification, it's not…The only reason it lashed out and stopped testing was because we tried to shoot its fucking friend. Requesting demotion to Safe or at least Euclid class immediately.  --_ Dr. **██████**   

 _Request Denied._ \--O- **█**


	7. SCP-2415: The Girl In the Void

**Item #:** SCP-2415

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-2415 is to be kept in a windowless, perfectly circular chamber approximately 6 m in radius. Subject is to be under remote video surveillance at all times, with no less then three personnel assigned to each 4 hour shift. No mirrors, windows, or objects resembling a flat, rectangular plane are to be introduced to SCP-2415 for purposes outside of routine testing. 

SCP-2415 is to be kept separate from SCPs 1413-1416 and SCPs  2413, 2414, and 2416 at all times.

  **Description:** SCP-2415 appears to be a human female in her mid teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity. It is 1.72 m, in height and 53 kg in weight, and possessing blonde hair and unusual pink eyes. It has a normative psychological profile, and physical examination revealed no abnormalities aside from a slight irregularities in the subject's liver. Biopsy of irregular tissue revealed an elevated accumulation of triglycerides, placing the subject at risk of further metabolic problems. 

Upon entering its nightly sleep cycle or being induced into a sleep-like state, SCP-2415 appears to phase out of existence and completely vanish from its chamber for as long as the cycle lasts. No containment breaches are detected, and any appearances of SCP-2415 during this cycle are completely invisible to the human eye. It is unknown where SCP-2415 vanishes to during its sleep, and any attempt to attach a tether to the subject immediately before entering a cycle results in the severing and disappearance of the tether. Upon the end of the sleep cycle, SCP-2415 manifests in the same position as before its disappearance before returning to wakefulness. 

In addition to this unconscious effect, SCP-2415 has demonstrated the ability to move through all physical space within a 200 m radius by utilizing certain objects as intra-dimensional "portals" to facilitate its transportation. SCP-2415's ability seems to only manifest when presented with a flat, polygonal plane to use a medium. Before adequate containment measures were introduced, SCP-2415 was seen to use windows, mirrors, clipboards, and even empty frames as a catalytic focus for its ability. The subject additionally requires a similar object to facilitate its exit and complete its transportation. It is unclear whether the mechanism that allows SCP-2415 to transport involves a deconstruction of its chemical and molecular makeup, or the use of a intra-dimensional tear in space, or by some other means. Tethering the subject during experiments has proved futile, and subject has been uncooperative in performing its ability while outfitted with video or audio recording devices. 

SCP-2415 has been observed to possess knowledge of technology far advanced than that of modern times, as well as social norms and customs that are alien to those observed in the contemporary population. Investigation into nature of SCP-2415's possible extra-temporal or extra-dimensional origins required as a result of these findings. 

 **Note:** Testing of SCP-2413's genetic code confirms paradoxical relation between SCPs 1414 and 1415 and SCPs 2413  and 2415. Chromosomal analysis indicates an impossible recombination of genes through the typical procedure of gamete meiosis and human reproduction. Despite this, SCP-2413 and 2415 are genetically dissimilar enough to eschew sibling classification, unlike SCP-1414 and 1415.

  **Addendum 2415-1:** Analysis of SCP-2416's surveillance tape during SCP-2415's sleep cycle reveals a single frame depicting the subject, indicating that SCP-2415 is capable of briefly transporting around the immediate facility during its nighttime disappearances. Additional video stills taken at SCP-1413 through 2414's chambers reveal similar partial appearances of SCP-2415 during separate cycles. Personnel on surveillance during this period confirm that nothing unusual was observed in any of the chambers at the time that the stills were taken. Whether the subject is conscious or in control of of this somnambulistic transportation remains unclear. Security around SCPs 1413 through 2414 is to be strengthened at the time of any of SCP-2415's cycles, though no escape facilitation has yet been observed by SCP-2415 while in this state. 

 **Addendum 2415-2:** Attempts by personnel to accompany SC-2415 into the portals it creates have been unsuccessful. Any foreign bodies introduced to the portals at the time SCP-2415 uses its ability have resulted in [DATA EXPUNGED] and the deaths of █ personnel. Parts successfully transported with SCP-2415 manifest alongside the subject upon exiting an additional portal, with the points of severance displaying clean and precise cuts. 

 

**Experiment Log 2415-2**

**SCP involved:** SCP-2415

 **Experiment Supervisor:**   Dr. ███████

 **Date:** █████, 20██

 **Location:** ██████

 **Description** : Research team under Dr. ███████ conducted an experiment in which all possible mirrors, windows, and other materials able to be conducted by SCP-2415's ability were removed beyond a 200 m radius of the subject or otherwise damaged (SCP-2415 had previously displayed the inability to utilize planes that had been tampered with). Subject was presented with an empty, and after some prompting by researchers, disappeared into the space After SCP-2415 was confirmed to not have exited outside of the 200m radius, Dr. ███████  instructed the mirror to be smashed. After ██ minutes, a new mirror was produced and introduced within the 200m radius, immediately prompted SCP-2415's reappearance. Subject was noticeable agitated, and possessed several new cuts and bruises along its body. SCP-2415 has refused to give extensive details on the experience, but complied when prompted to illustrate an image of what it observed. The resulting image depicted a landscape that is alien to all those present on Earth. 

 _I believe that SCP-2415 is the key to determining the origins of all SCPs captured during Containment Mission-1025. These kids aren't from out world, that's for sure. I don't know if they're from another planet, or another dimension, or what. But they aren't from Earth. At least not this Earth._ \--Dr. ███████

 

 

 

 

 


	8. SCP-2416 - The Maiden of Life

**Item #:**  SCP-2416

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:**  SCP-2416 is to be kept in a 5m x 5m airtight chamber. SCP-2416 is to be kept separate from SCPs-1413 through 1416 and 2413 through 2415 at all times. 

 **Description:**  SCP-2416 appears to be a human female in her mid teens,  of indeterminable race and ethnicity. It is 1.67 meters in height, and  67 kg in weight, and possesses nondescript black hair and blue eyes. Physical examination revealed no biological abnormalities, but subject’s psychological profile compared with the profiles of the other SCPs captured shows signs of intense mental conditioning. It is unclear as to how such mental tampering was imposed upon SCP-2416, or whether the subject possesses any residual trauma due to it. 

SCP-2416 possesses the ability to imbue any subject presented to it with animate life. Complex organisms that have been deceased for as long as eight days have successfully been resurrected by SCP-2416’s ability and perfectly restored to the state they were in pre-mortem. Behavior of target organisms is typically normative after regeneration, and subjects continue to live out the lifespan typical of its species. Resurrection attempted when the target subject has been deceased for longer than 8 days results in a significantly emaciated form of the subject, which dies and rapidly decomposes soon after. Additional attempts at resurrection on such deteriorated corpses results in [DATA EXPUNGED] 

Following Incident 2416-1 (See Incident Log 2416-1) and the deaths of █ personnel, testing of SCP-2416’s ability on humans or other closely related hominids is to cease. 

SCP-2416’s ability is not limited to complex organisms, nor living beings. SCP-2416 has demonstrated the capacity to bestow life upon inanimate objects, regardless of the object’s composition. SCP-2416 has been observed to animate objects made of wood, steel, concrete, stone, copper, plastic, gold, rubber, cloth, bone, and many other materials. Creatures animated by SCP-2416 are generally not hostile, though those made of typically reactive or unstable elements tend to be more hostile and dangerous to personnel and SCP-2416 itself than those comprised of stable compounds.or inert materials. 

Upon its termination, SCP-2416 displays an elevated rate of rejuvenation, faster than that of SCP-1414. SCP-2416 is often observed to resurrect no more than twenty minutes following termination, regardless of its cause of death. This is most likely due to the nature of its life-giving ability.  

SCP-2416 is subject to spontaneous narcolepsy, but this condition does not seem to be related to its ability. Relation of these fits to SCP-2415’s ability is possible. 

 **Note:**  Testing of SCP-2416’s genetic code confirms paradoxical relation between SCP-1413 and 1416 and SCPs 2414  and 2416. Chromosomal analysis indicates an impossible recombination of genes through the typical procedure of gamete meiosis and human reproduction. Despite this, SCP-2414 and 2416 are genetically dissimilar enough to eschew sibling classification, unlike SCP-1413 and 1416.

 **Addendum 2416-1:** Among SCP-2416’s resurrections there has been observed a small incidence (4-6%) of the target subject coming back to life “wrong.” Such incidence causes the organisms to come back in a grotesque fashion, or exhibit unusually hostile or dangerous behavior that usually requires immediate termination or containment. (See Incident Log-2416 for detailed reports of such incidence) SCP-2416 appears to have no control over the probability of this imperfect resurrection, and becomes extremely distressed whenever it occurs. 

 **Addendum 2416-2:**  When presented with the recently terminated bodies of SCP 2413, 2414, or 2415, SCP-2416 will refuse to use its powers, presumably through the fear of any of the SCPs coming back “wrong.” Such behavior is especially prominent when SCP-2416 is presented with SCP-2414’s corpse. Resurrection of terminated SCPs soon occurs normally without SCP-2416’s ability. 

 **Addendum 2416-3:** Personnel are to take great caution in ensuring SCP-2416 not become distressed or agitated following Incident 2416-2 (See Incident Log 2416-2) in which a aggrieved SCP-2416 animated Dr.████’s necktie and prompted it to [DATA EXPUNGED] him. Subject may have some limited control over the objects it animates, further research required. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there is the final entry for the kids thus far. This fic will most likely continue in a series of vignettes told from the perspective of the kids as well as some of the research staff. They'll form a loose narrative of sorts. :0


	9. John I

Your name is ████ ██████. 

No. 

Wait.

That’s not it.

Your name is [REDACTED].

No!

No, that’s not right, that’s not right at all.

Your name is [DATA EXPUNGED]!

**_No!_ **

No it’s not, they can’t they can’t do this to you your name is—

Your name is—

It’s—

Your name is  _thing_ , your name is  _it,_  your name is freak your name is subject your name is guinea pig your name is a number, your name is 1413 nothing more than that you don’t have any other name other than what they call you—

_SCP-1413 should be contained within a 5 m x 5 m x 5 m airtight, windowless chamber at all times—_

No—

_Subject has black hair and blue eyes, is 1.70 m in height, and 70 kg in weight—_

No—-!

_1413, where did you come from? What is the Game? What does it mean? What is your—_

No.

Your name is not thing, your name is not it, your name is not freak and your name is not guinea pig or subject and you aren’t a number you’re not  _you’re not a damn number you’re not 1413 you wont let them take this away from you because—_

You’re John.

John. 

John. Egbert. 

John Egbert. 

Your name is John Egbert.

And you  _hate_  this place. 


	10. Rose I

She misses the times when she was able to kill time through knitting--poking purple yarn in a steady rhythm, accompanied by the ceaselessly reliable click of needles. It was repetitive, it was soothing. It was slow going, but mindless and mechanical and it did the job of turning long stretches of quiet into short spurts of productivity, and by the end she had something useful and beautiful and imperfect more often than not. 

There is nothing to do here. Nothing to pass away the time. 

Not even mindless things. 

Picking the healing scars does not help. Twisting her hair around her finger until the tip turns rich and plum does not help. Tracing grooves into the walls as she paces around the cell does not help.They are not mindless things. Not even. They are mind-numbing. They are mind-killing. 

She feels she is being slowly lobotomized through isolation that for a change is _not_ self imposed. There were times when she enjoyed being alone, but this does not constitute being _alone_. This is loneliness she has no control over. This is a loneliness that she can no longer fill. 

Memory alone serves as a pastime for her. Memory of the activity she enjoyed with her friends before they were captured and put in here. Memory of a full and busy and bright house. Memory of knitting sweaters for the only Christmas they and their paradox parents had spent together. 

T _he psychosurgical pick pricks her brain and the bubble is ready to burst._

They seem to value her for her augural abilities here, which have become much more sporadic and, strangely, rather _un_ predictable. Perhaps that was another consequence in the postgame world. 

That had been their award, in addition to the creation of a new universe. Residual shadows of once godly powers. More of a consolation prize than anything else, but proven adequate for pretty parlor tricks. 

 Unfortunately, even this had been too much to hide. It had been enough to draw attention.  Enough to measure curiosity, and warrant study. Enough to be a threat, enough to contain.

 Enough to deserve quarantine and violation and--stripped of clinical trappings-- _murder_. Killings that exponentially swell the ghosts of whispers in her head. 

The horrorterrors are dead, but she knows that they are not completely gone. They are not gone in the enveloping quiet, they are not gone when the lights click off one by one and leave her alone to trace the walls of the enclosure in endless concentric circles. They are not gone when she and John are brought in for the macabre testing, they are not gone when he's held down by straps across his forehead and arms, they are not gone when she is rendered helpless through the selfsame restriction, they are not gone when he's stabbed one two _three_ times in the chest with far too much precision they are not gone when he screams to her and she tremblies they are not gone when white clad walls do nothing as a child cries and bleeds they are not gone they grow louder when he chokes on his own throat and her pupils constrict into nothing they scream when John screams and the butchers scream they're not gone when she she tears into punctured eyes with twin pens and rips the pearl fruits of retribution--

They are not gone. Unless she is simply going mad. 

Which, given the circumstances, is entirely possible.  

She sighs to the walls and wonders how long it will be before they do take the knife to her head.  

And whether that relief would be welcome. 

 

 

 


End file.
